Chowder And Panini, The future
by Zepla
Summary: The end.
1. Chapter 1

Chowder was born, yes he was. Mung and Truffles were crying tear's as they saw their baby; rather skinny. He only took up half of the bin and was colored in a dark shade of purple.

but all that mattered to Mung and Truffle's is that he was safe and sound.... The doctor came in he was an Orange dog with rather droopy eye's and cheek's, like a pug.

his eye's were red and tired as if he stayed up working. "OK Sir, you must leave now, she'll be back home in no time" He said quickly. Mung looked at him.

Ok thank you doctor, I will be heading home now" and the doctor said goodbye to him with a nod. The sun shone with a blend of orange and yellow as Mung Daal waited

outside for Truffle's. She glanced out in the distance and saw a spec coming closer and closer until he saw his wife. A Pixie that has survived "The Shift"

Although her Mushroom "Hat" looked all wrinkled and her green dress ripped up she still meant the world to him. Chowder has his eye's open but they didn't want

him exposed to the sun, the first day of him crying would be annoying. They remembered it was late. "Isn't it always late when everyone has a baby?" Mung said.

"Nah to much Television for you honey" Said Truffles. Mung sighed with disagreement (As usual) and went inside with Truffle's. "Now that he's our soon slash cooking apprentice I hope he'll be a good one."

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be a good one."

But they were wrong......

Very wrong.........


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My computer had a compressed drive, the story was delayed. I fixed it and I'm happy now.

It was very rainy and thundery, A dark figure loomed over Ms. Endive's Cooking Emporium. It was carrying a pink fuzzy basket with a silky blanket. "I hope they will take care of you"

Said the figure holding back tear's. Unable to contain himself, the figure ran away sobbing. There sat the basket in the rain motionless......

Ms. Endive drooled a puddle (As usual). She was dark orange and with a ripped Grey shirt and green pant's, the room had cans all over and food, as if a party was going on last night. The orge woke with a grunt, she started off into space,"Just another bad dream" but she could hear a soft cry. At first she didn't hear it.. "Who's there?!" she shouted.

Her voice echoed across the entire house and made the crying louder. She grunted more and slowly headed for the door, the crying got louder. She slowly put her hand on the knob as if it were made of gold and turned it slowly.

She opened the door and there sat a fuzzy pink basket with a muffled cry. As she stepped the crying got louder, "What is this?" and removed the blanket. There sat Panini... "Oh yes, a baby, what will I do.." She said with sarcasm.

Approximately 6 Years, 11 months, 24 days, 3 seconds, 300 Millisecond's later.............

Mung was cooking his favorite dish; Stroodle Doodle, which was as perfect as ever, chocolate, whipped cream, vanilla ice cream and a fat juicy strawberry sitting on top.

As Mung was pleased with his work, he glanced over to the Calender, Ahh, Chowder's favorite day, Thanksgiving. "Chowder!" Mung sang, he could hear a moan.

and footstep's. "Yes Mwung?" Chowder said, he was only 6 but rather plump. "Time for school" Mung said with a cheery smile. "Awww" Chowder said with a groan, "Now come on, let's go back upstairs"

"Ok Mwung" Chowder said.

"Panini!! Time for school!!" Ms. Endive yelled, "Ok Ms. En-" "That's Master Endive!" She shouted. "Yes Master Endive" Panini said annoyingly. The sun shone though the windows and made the visibility in the house 0.

The wall were textured purple with Ms. Endive and sat in the middle of the house a statue of Ms. Endive with her chef certificate. "I hope my money has taut you well English, writing and correct wording's" Ms. Endive stated. "Of course it has Ms- Master. Endive." Panini said.

"Now Panini, money doesn't fall out of the sky- Ahh what am I blabbing about, time for school, now go get dressed and pack up your thing's! We are late!" commanded.

"Yes Master Endive" Panini said annoyed.......


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have alot of time on my hand's so I might be updating alot. I like my chapter's short and sweet.

"Ok Chowder, have a great day!" Mung said with glee. But Chowder wasn't in the mood so he left without saying "Ok bye dad" or "Ok bye!" but just

answered with a loud snort. And slammed the door, "Boy that kid is getting an attitude with me" Mung said then sighed. He saw Chowder walk into

the school, he noticed that he gave an attitude problem when he wasn't given food. "Ahh I remember, oh he'll be a good one...." Mung said then drove off.

"Panini! for the last time! we are LATE!" Endive screamed. "Ok coming coming!" Panini said. She tripped trying to scurry over to Ms. Endive byt she didn't care. They rushed over to there car. "Now Panini, I will be expecting you to be the start student, and remember this is the last day before our 5 day break." Endive went on, but all Panini heard was Blah blah and blah star blah student.

"Yep.." Panini said starring off into space. "Panini, please tell me was I just said" Endive said. "Blah blah and blah star student, that's was I EXACTLY heard" Said Panini

trying to me smart with Ms. Endive. "Young lady, Ms. Endive heard don't give me an attitude, or your not going to be a successful chef-" "I don't want to be a chef okay!!"

in her life Panini has never been rude to Ms. Endive but she has gone past the limit. They never talked to each other the whole way to school. She she got out of the car she didn't care.

(Time zoom's by)

"Recess time everyone" Ms. Kennedy said. "Yayyy!" Everyone especially Chowder was happy.

(Panini's classroom)

"Sorry Panini, no recess for you, this is a private class look around you." Panini looked around, she was shocked, everyone was at hard work.

"Why not recess sir?" Panini questioned. "This is private class young lady, recess is not permitted only the Star Student's come here to stay ahead alway's!" Her teacher shouted.

"Oh, okay" she said holding back tear's and sat back down to work. She noticed a purple figure outside, it was Chowder.

A/N: Yes I believe this was something compared to Panini's past. It was harsh typing it up :(.

Next chapter get's into the Lovely Dovey stuff. But it's not when they are 6 XD.


	4. Chapter 4

There sat Panini next to her Cello case, she was 9 year's old. She would never remember how his face looked, "I don't like boy's but this sudden urge made me.."  
she quietly said. She looked around her room, pink and fuzzy, bare wall's with picture frame's that displayed "My Friend's and I" but they were blank.

"Panini, would you go get the turkey, time is money!" Said Ms. Endive a fat orange elegant yelling at her apprentice/daughter.  
"Yes Master Endive" Panini said and went out in the Snail-Car to get the Turkey, a big golden brown turkey indeed. But something caught her eye,  
a purple dot next to a teal dot taking a walk.

"Chowder, the first thing to become a successful chef is to balance YOUR weight......" Mung announced they walk for a little bit more "Besides you need to get a girlfriend" Mung thought. "But Mung I already know how to cook" they both sat down to chat on the sidewalk.  
Mung got up and said "No not on this topic again, let's just go back inside" and Chowder followed him from behind.

"Was that the boy I saw 3 year's ago?" Panini thought. "No,no,no that CANT be him, what if it is- No, keep it together Panini"  
"Panini! Are you there?! Hurry up with the turkey!" Endive shouted "Okay I'm coming" her pink and fuzzy hand's were getting sweaty and clammy,  
the turkey was almost as big as her, but Ms. Endive trained her so that she would be a strong one. One she was at Ms. Endive, she wasn't happy "Panini! That took forever! Oh at least you have the turkey, now, let's get the table set up..." and that was that.

Mung was perfecting his Stroodle Doodle that has been sitting there for 24 hour's, the phone rang and mung answered it with a flick of his hand:  
"Hello, Mung's Catering Service how may I help-" Mung was interrupted "Mung! Come over to my house for thanks giving *Grunts* So, we can see who is the better chef!" Ms. Endive said patiently "Your on lady! The only person that is going to win is me" Mung shouted to the phone. "We'll see who's the better chef"  
And she hung up.

"Chowder, we are going to Ms. Endive's house pronto!" Mung commanded "Who's that?" Chowder asked "Just.... come on!" Mung shouted "OK!" Chowder said holding back tear's They zoomed for their Snail-Car and drove about a mile and reached Ms. Endive's house.

"Ok Panini, we will be having guest's over-" *Ring* "They're here!" She said with an evil expression "Come here quickly Panini" as usual Panini obeyed until she saw that boy again, he looked at her. She was starting to get that feeling as if she was going to throw up. Her next move was to be quick Panini ran upstairs. She opened her door and slammed it... "My goodness, he's changed to much over these year's when I took a glance at him" She thought, She picked up her Cello case and studied the Cello, orange and golden brown, the bridge was about the size of an apple and the strings were made of fine silver. "I'm glad I still have you"  
She said patting the delicate instrument. Footstep's were coming up the stair's, she could hear voice's murmuring "Now Chowder, make good friend's with this girl since you don't have any" Mung said.  
"So his name is Chowder" she thought, her insides filled with happiness but butterflies had room in her stomach. She opened the door, the feeling came again, "Hi" Panini said.  
"Um, Hi" said Chowder but before she could say something else she ran downstairs and sat at the table. "Panini? Are you feeling alright, your getting all jumpy" Ms. Endive said with mercy.  
"Uh, ya!" she said blushing. "The feast was unforgettable, she watched Ms. Endive and Chowder have an eat off, but she couldn't resist taking her eye's off him. Mung was sitting there getting hit by food and topping's. As soon as the eat-off with Ms. Endive and Chowder stopped, Ms. Endive obviously won, "Wow, good game!" Chowder said......"Fatty" Alright Chowder, let's go they both got up and headed for the door " Wait Chowder" Panini said "What" Chowder said. She ran up to him and hugged him "I love you" "Ewww, noo" Chowder tried to get out of her python grasp "Aww!, she love's you" Mung said. "No, she doesn't" Let's just go.. I'm embarrassed....."

Panini, wanted to cherish that moment but Chowder was by far larger and stronger than her, she went upstairs to play her Cello to calm her down.

Dance Of The Popper Elves...

* * *

If you want background information:  
Panini started cello at 6 just a week after she saw Chowder She went to a private class were they were basically 6th grader's but hardly were there.

She is a cello virtuoso.  
She love's her Cello more than anything but Chowder might ruin that relationship.

Nothing changed about Chowder.

Stay tuned for more and Happy Thanksgiving!!


	5. Chapter 5

4 Years later….

Marzipan City, Panini's House

Panini knew Chowder very we'll now; in that case of pestering him often she always wondered why he didn't worship her. There she was, on the planet, In Marzipan City, in her accommodation, sitting on a chair in her crimson and fuzzy room, she always did have an urge around Chowder as she did many many years ago, "Eras Flies" She said. Ms. Endive didn't care for her, almost acting as if she would discard her, the thought was so very atrocious, and it made her grimace. But at a very young age, 13, she was very lucky indeed, if Ms. Endive didn't force her into a musical instrument she wouldn't start being prosperous at a young age. She reviled herself being better than millions, millions! It's like she would turn around and die. She needed Chowder very much, it occurred to her that he would most likely be the only man that she would adore, tie the knot- and have kids with. She accordingly remembered that day; most of the students in the school never liked her, called her a brainy and teased her, the same thing with Ms. Endive. She spent her day's crying not putting any energy into anything but her schoolwork, again she was in the 'Special' class for intelligent people, Chowder qualified significantly and didn't believe in cooties which delighted Panini very much. If he chose another girl rather than Panini the voice she thought would best satisfy her. Even though she was a one of a kind student, she wanted Chowder more than anything. "It's best to see the future" She remembered Chowder saying.

1 Month later….

Chowder's House…..

Mung and Chowder were having a talk; Chowder pleaded Mung to say what he was holding back. "Chowder, we can't afford our business anymore, so I'm afraid.. We're going to have to move" Mung said crying. Chowder felt warm inside, "Ok Mung." He said sighing. He walked upstairs opened the door and shut it. "Nooo! Why! Why did I conceal my worship for Panini for all these years?!" Chowder thought. I always did feel a certain feeling around her. "Chowder! The moving truck is downstairs'" Mung said. He noticed his room was empty, EMPTY! He couldn't say goodbye to Panini or just hug her saying "I love you" He just walked into the car without a word….

Panini heard a rumbling, she jumped and immediately looked out her window, a truck that had word's "Moving Company" rolled out of Mung's Cooking Emporium. She knew it, tears welled up in her eyes but she stopped her crying. "Chowder, my love is gone" She whispered to herself.

A/N: I really got to zoom through this story.


	6. Chapter 6

20 years later.

April 1st 1945, Chowder wrote in his diary. We are surrounded and have no choice but to commit suicide, now, Chowder was a very good army general, he was only 45 at the time, feeling more depressed than ever: he reached into his pocket and took out a 2 inch golden tube. Inside contained Ofdimethyl Mercury which can kill you instantly he wouldn't do this yet only if the Russians spared him. "One small drop of this and your dead" Chowder said looking at the scarlet substance. He knew the Russian's won't auxiliary him. "This is Major Petrov!" A voice yelled "You have 5 second's to capitulate" He did surrender but he slipped the Ofdimethyl mercury into his oral cavity, bit it, his head blowing up was his last emotion.

"And that's how I believe the greatest general died" Panini said to her Children. She moved onto Gorgonzola and cherished him like Chowder.

Panini hat nicht Selbstmord begangen, aber sie wußte nicht, wie es Chowder begehen. Warum ist er gestorben im Alter von 45? Vielleicht weil der Leiter oder hitler, ich weiß er war ein sehr guter allgemein. Unterzeichnet.

A/N: I love WW2 so I might just finish the story HERE.


End file.
